


A New Night

by BlackRoses13



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses13/pseuds/BlackRoses13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierra attends a feast celebrating the anniversary of Loki's return. Little does she know that Loki is enthralled with her. What will happen when she finds out that it is Loki who is lurking in the shadows? Read to find out! Comments and Reviews welcome! Slight OOCness possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking out over the expanse of Asgard, I gently rest my hands on the gold rail. I sigh softly, my mind taking me far from the feast that was taking place behind me. The dress I am wearing was designed by Queen Frigga herself. The dark green and gold material clung to my body, flaring out slightly around my feet. Assorted belts were slung haphazardly around my waist; a sheer gold shawl draped across my arms delicately. My hair was loosely braided, strands falling out and framing my face. Compared to every other maiden here, besides Queen Frigga, I stood out the most.

“Darling, why are you by yourself? Do you not enjoy the feast?” I turn and bow to Frigga politely.

“Forgive me, my Queen, I was just lost in thought.”

“Something troubles you?”

“No, no,” I shake my head slightly, “just needed to take a breather is all, I will return momentarily.” She gives a motherly smile, nods her head, and turns back, melding in with the crowd. I turn back around, looking at the expanse of stars and galaxies that splatter the night sky. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at the feeling of someone watching me, a cold chill running down my spine. I turn slowly looking across the crowd, finding no one's eyes toward me. I swallow the lump in my throat and slowly walk down the long balcony, distancing myself from the rowdy feast. Reaching the end of the vines a bench sits under a beautiful arbor of vines and fruits. I sit on said bench, listening to the distant shouts and bellow of Thor. I pull the waist long braid over my left shoulder and absentmindedly play with the end, looking back out to the sky. After sitting there for a few minutes, the faint rustle of cloth and leather bring my attention to one of the pillars.

“Is someone there?” I ask softly, not really wanting to know the answer.

“Such a lovely maiden such as yourself should not be alone on such beautiful night.” A rich and velvety voice says softly.

“Please, show yourself, kind sir. I wish to know who I am speaking to.” My voice is timid and weak, not at all how I wanted to sound.

“In due time, fair maiden.” He chuckles softly. “Might I have the honor of asking your name? Or shall I continue to call you a maiden?” I can tell a smirk hangs on the man’s lips even though I cannot see him.

“A true gentleman would offer his own name first before asking another for theirs.” I counter evenly. Again he chuckles at my comment but doesn’t come out from behind the pillar.

“You think me a man of the gentle nature, beautiful maiden?”

“Are you not?”

“Some would call me a monster.” His voice is soft and sad.

“Well, have you done something that would cause someone to call you that?”

“... Well not directly...” He hesitates to answer but eventually gets it out.

“Meaning?” Standing silently, I carefully pick my way over and lean against the same pillar.

“Meaning that what I truly am is why people will call me a monster.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” His soft gasp sounds in my ear along with a faint squeak of metal and leather.

“Precisely meaning..?” He leaves the question open, waiting for my answer.

“Well if at least one person doesn't see you as a ‘monster’ as you put it, then you are not a monster. I may not know who you are but I can tell from the way you talk that you are far from a monster.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I can just tell.”

“CIERRA!!” The voice of my uncle bellows down the open path, bouncing off the pillars. I gasp softly and gather my skirt in my hand.

“Forgive me, I must go. May I have your name before I leave?” I move up onto the path lined by the vines waiting for his answer.

“In due time, gentle maiden. I do not doubt that we will meet again in the near future. Go now, and return to whomever calls for you.” I open my mouth to say something but decide against it and close it, hesitating to leave.

“I bid you a good night then...”

“And to you as well, Cierra.” I blush softly and make my way down the path to my waiting uncle.

“Gave me a heart attack when I could not find you in the crowd.” He wraps me in his arms protectively. “Were you with someone?” he peers over my head, trying to find another person.

“It was someone who I could not see, Uncle. But there was someone there. He would not give me his name, though he said that we would meet again.” Bringing my head out of his chest, I gaze up at his slightly wrinkled face. He looks down at me, his hazel eyes warm and gentle. He looks back up then smiles as he shakes his head, his gray hair rustling softly.

“Come now, Cierra, we will retire for the night.” He loops my arm through his and we make our way from the feast back to our lovely home a short distance from the palace. Bidding each other a good night we go our separate ways to our rooms. Closing the door to my room softly I turn and find my handmaiden, Faria, asleep on the end of my bed. I giggle softly and walk over to her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

“Faria.... Faria, wake up. Uncle and I have returned.” She rouses slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Lady Cierra?” She mumbles tiredly, looking up at me with half lidded eyes.

“Yes Faria, it is me. Come now, to bed with you.” I sit her up and undo the laces of her dress, gently pulling her arms out of the sleeves. After her doing this so many times with me, I know how to help her out of her dress. After getting her out of her dress, she gingerly moves up and curls under the purple duvet and falls asleep. I chuckle softly and strip off my dress and hang it up so it won’t wrinkle. I move to the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of my underdress swirl around my ankles. I finish my rituals and head back to the bed and curl up underneath the duvet as well and drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“My lady!! Wake up! My lady?!” I groan and roll over not wanting to wake up just yet. “Oh for the love of Odin, Cierra get up!” I let out an angry sigh and sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“What is it?” I look up at Faria, slightly irritated.

“You are having supper with one of the Princes tonight! We need to get you washed and into a fresh underdress. A box also arrived this morning for you as well. Here,” Faria slides the large box towards me, resting it on my lap. “Open it!” she bounces excitedly next to me as I look at her incredulously.

“Later.” I grumble tiredly and set the box on the floor and lay down getting comfortable again.

“My lady! You can't go to sleep! We need to get you prepared! It’s almost midday as it is!” My eyes snap open and I slowly roll and look at her.

“'Midday?'“ I repeat her word cautiously on my tongue and she nods her head in confirmation. “Run me a bath then we can get everything in motion.” She nods again and scurries away to the bathroom as I sit up. Letting out a yawn, I stretch my muscles and stand, picking the box off the floor. Setting it on the edge of the bed, I carefully pull the tie free and gingerly lift the lid. I fold back the paper and pull out the dress. The dress is a rich forest green color with gold embroidery work on the sleeve cuffs and along the edge of the skirt. The dress flared out naturally, but I could still tell it would hug my curves in a perfect way. I carefully lay it on the bed smoothing out the wrinkles. I move away but stop, a folded piece of parchment catching my eye. I stoop down and pick it up unfolding the paper and reading the elegant scrawl.

My dear, 

My youngest son has asked that you attend a private dinner with him this evening. I am sure your maid has already bared this news to you. It would please me greatly if you would wear this dress tonight. He is quite enthralled with you. I do hope you will attend. 

Your loving Queen

I set the paper down next to the dress, my mind running over her words. Her youngest son? Thor was the eldest so that left... Loki. My knees buckle and I collapse to the floor with a dull thud. Faria, hearing me fall, comes rushing out of the bathroom kneeling in front of me.

“Cierra? Cierra what’s wrong?” She shakes me slightly trying to get me to talk. I look at her, my eyes wide with uncertainty. “Cierra?” I carefully reach up to the bed and pull down the paper and hand it to Faria. She reads it quickly then looks at me slightly worried. “Come let's get you in the bath.” She sets the paper down and pulls me and leads me to the bathroom. She takes my underdress off with practiced ease and helps me into the hot water.

“Faria... what should I do?” My eyes are full of fear and question as I look at her.

“If my guess is correct, it is Prince Loki who requests your presence tonight... My Lady, I do believe it would be unwise to refuse an invitation, especially from the Queen.” My eyes fall to the water knowing full well that I cannot get out of this. “But we could say that you are not feeling well. That you partied to much last night?”

“Faria!” I scoff “even if I did, I would still have to go at a later time. There is no getting out of this. I must go, even if I do not.” Faria moves in behind me and pulls my hair gently, tilting my head back.

“Even so, you can always talk to the Queen afterwards and let her know that you have no desire for him. But that could be very dangerous for your family name. So I guess that you are kind of stuck.” She gently washes my hair with rose oil, letting it soak into my hair as she moves to wash my body. The hours tick by slowly as the dinner looms closer and I am pampered and done up by Faria. As I predicted, the dress fit me perfectly, hugging my curves softly. My waist long hair hangs loosely down my back in gentle ringlets; the smell of fresh roses enveloping me.

“Are you ready, Cierra?” My uncle asks as he loops my arm through his. Nodding my head, Faria and Lorene bid us farewell as we walk the short distance to the entrance of the palace. My hand flexes around my uncles bicep unconsciously, causing him to look down at me curiously.

“Are you alright?” His warm voice asks. Glancing up at him, I nod.

“Just nervous. I'm not really sure how well this dinner will go.”

“What in Valhalla are you talking about?”

“I'm having dinner with Prince Loki.” I mumble softly. Jerking abruptly to a stop, I look up at my Uncle nervously.

“Loki?” He hisses between his teeth. “How do you know it is him?”

“The letter that Queen Frigga sent with this dress. She said that her youngest son was inviting me to have dinner with him tonight.”

“No! Absolutely not!” He turns us around and starts hauling me back to the house.

“Uncle, please listen!”

“No! I will have you consorting with the likes of him.” He stops again pulling me around to look him in the face. “You know full well what he is capable of! Especially of what we know of what he did few years ago.”

“But he has atoned for that!” I rip my arm from his grasp and step back. “You know full well what will happen if I refuse this invitation. I have to go.” My uncle looks at me, his eyes full of anger and distrust.

“I will not let you in there by yourself, Cierra. I promised my brother and his wife that I would watch over you and treat you and raise you as I would my own. I also promised that I would keep you away from harm.”

“I have to go, Uncle. I guarantee you, we will not be alone. There will be guards there and Heimdall always has a watchful eye.” I place my hand on his arm gently and he looks at me with a stern gaze.

“I do not trust him, Cierra. I don’t care what the punishment is; I will not have you meet with him.” I sigh and release his arm.

“Uncle, what if you are wrong about him? What if he has changed from what he was those years ago. I’m 22 and I can take care of myself. Please, let me do this. After this I can tell him that I can never see him again and we can put this behind us.” I give him my best pleading eyes, knowing full well that he will break.

“Fine!” He says after a few moments, running his hand through his graying hair. For him being almost 50, he still looked the part of the solider in his prime. “But only for tonight. You are to tell him that you can’t see him again, lie if you must, but be careful. Only he knows what will happen if he finds out that you are lying to him.”

“Uncle, I will be fine. Let’s just get this done and over with… I will have a guard escort me home after the dinner.” My uncle takes my arm in his again and we continue walking towards the Palace gates. We enter through the gates and make our way to the throne room, where guards open the large golden doors to let us through. We make our way up the few stairs and towards the Throne where the Allfather sits. The Queen and Loki stand to his left and Thor stands to his right. I glimpse at Frigga who smiles kindly at me and I bow respectfully when we reach the grand staircase.

“Rise.” Odin’s voice is soft but still commanding and we rise. I glance at my Uncle nervously. “Lady Cierra.”

“My King?” I answer looking up at him expectantly.

“Tonight, my son, Loki, has requested your presence for a dinner… By being here, you accept his invitation.”

“T-That is correct, my King.” I look at my Uncle, then back to see Loki carefully stalking down the stairs. My heart leaps into my throat, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He carefully picks his way over to me with calculated steps and stops a few feet in front of me.

“Shall we go to dinner then?” A slender eyebrow rises up as he offers his hand to me. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

“Of course…” I place my hand in his biting back the gasp of the slight temperature difference. He loops my arm through his and starts leading me away. I spare one last glance at my Uncle, his eyes follow me with worry and apprehension and I turn and face my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think of it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walk through a pair of side doors and walk down a bright gold hallway. The torches on either side of the hall give the gold a whitish appearance. I look around in wonder amazed by the sheer amount of gold that is part of the Palace.

“No need to be nervous, little one. It is only a dinner to properly meet you.” His voice is soft like silk, but it does nothing for my nerves.

“Of course I would be nervous, my Prince. To be dining with one of the royal family members is an honor anyone would love to have.” He scoffs at the remark and leads me down another hall.

“An honor that a noblewoman would rather have with that oaf, Thor.” He sneers slightly; his face twisting into a look of disgust.

“Well this noblewoman does not have an eye for Prince Thor. Or for anyone at the time.”

“You wish not to be courted?” I watch as he looks down at me from the corner of my eye, his face flickering with confusion.

“At this moment, no... But I know I will be wed someday. I have no choice in that matter.” We come to another set of ornate gold doors; a pair of guards flanking each side. As we approach, the guards deftly open the doors with ease. We walk in, my words hanging over us in silent suspense. I look around quickly, the left side opening up to look over Asgard, five pillars holding up the golden ceiling. A large table full of succulent foods graces the middle of the room, multiple scones spattered along the walls, lighting and flickering against the gold. On the right, a large fire burns in the hearth, offering its gentle and pleasant warmth to the room. He leads me down the four stairs and over to the table where he releases my arm and turns to me.

“My dear, you are bound to be wed to some nobleman whom you have never met if you find no suitor. Would you not want to be wed to someone you have at least met before?”

“Are you referring to yourself, my Prince?” He blushes lightly and turns away and walks over to the large table, lightly fingering the gold surface. Standing where he left me, I watch him as he nervously grabs an apple. “Are you courting me, Prince Loki?” I ask after a moment’s hesitation. He turns quickly and looks at me with slightly wide eyes then he composes himself.

“And if I am?” He asks, setting the apple down and stalking towards me with grace. “If I am indeed courting you,” His hand reaches up and carefully brushes my hair back from my shoulders as he walks around me. “What would your answer be?” He stops in front of me and looks me in the eyes.

“Can I give you my answer after dinner?” I bite my lip nervously as I stare into his green orbs. He offers a soft smile and offers his hand to me.

“Of course, my dear. And please, just call me Loki.” He leads me to the table and we both sit and begin to eat.

“So, why do you wish to court me, my Pri – Loki?” I ask after I take a few bites of meat. He looks at me as he also eats a piece of meat but doesn’t answer and just stares at me and continues eating. “What? Silver tongue turned to lead?” My eyebrow raises and he looks at me in surprise. I bite my lip and take a drink from the gold goblet.

“‘Silver tongue’ is a name only my close friends call me.” His face turns into one that I cannot read.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to offend.” He scoffs and waves a slender hand, brushing it off.

“It matters not.” He takes a drink from his goblet and looks at me. “I wish to court you because you are a fair maiden that I believe to be interesting. I have met no other that is like you. You do not cower or tremble before me as others have. You have a sharp tongue and are not afraid to speak your mind. I wish to unveil all your secrets, even if it takes me until my last breath.” I stare at him, speechless; my breath caught in my throat as my cheeks flare red.

“I… Thank you… No man has ever said such words to me before…” I look down at my plate in embarrassment.

“There is no need to hide your beautiful face.” He chuckles softly. “Soon you will not be able to hide anything from me.” His voice turns dark and I look at him confused.

“And what is that supposed to mean exactly?” His green eyes glint mischievously, a smirk hooked into the corner of his mouth.

“In due time you will come to understand those words. Now eat, please.” He gestures to the food and continues eating the food on his plate and I do the same; his words running over in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think of it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not long after, he finishes eating and goes to stand at the balcony, looking over the expanse of Asgard. I finish my food and stand, walking over to where Loki stands. I stop next to him and he glances down at me quickly then goes back to gazing at the kingdom.

“Such a beautiful view…” I say softly, gawking at the spectacular view.

“Not as beautiful as you…” He purrs as he plays with a strand of my hair unconsciously. I look up at him watching his face flicker between conflicting emotions before slipping back into his carefully placed mask. He drops the strand of hair, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. Without thinking I reach for his fist and take it in both my hands, gently prying at his fingers, willing him to release them. After a moment’s hesitation he unclenches his fist and I smooth out this hand.

“There is no need to hide or pretend to be someone other than who you are, Loki. Please don’t hide from me.” I gaze up at him, pleading softly with my eyes. He looks at me with surprise then reaches his other hand up and hesitantly caresses my cheek. His hand is cool but feels wonderful against my heated flesh.

“Be careful on what you wish for, love. Not everything about me is ideal. I may look like a man on the outside, but I am just a monster in disguise.” His look of surprise turns into one of sadness and anger as he drops both his hands back to the rail. “Your uncle doesn’t seem too fond of me.” He says after a moment, changing the subject. Biting my lip nervously, I look back out over Asgard.

“He knows of the awful deeds you did in the past and he doesn’t want me to consort with someone…”

“That is a monster like me. I understand.” His hand clenches into a fist again.

“But I never said anything about my intentions…” His fist unclenches slightly as he glances at me.

“Don’t stop now. Tell me, what are your intentions?” He turns and looks down at me; my cheeks turning pink.

“I-it’s gotten late… I should go home…” I turn to go back into the chamber but his hand wraps around my wrist, stopping my exit.

“What are your intentions, Cierra?” He growls softly.

“I… I want to get to know you…” I bite my lip, hesitation, not wanting to say the next part.

“But?” He whispers in my ear, his hands sliding up my arms.

“But I can’t see you anymore.” My words come out in rush and his hands stop on my forearms, and then turn me around. I stare at his chest, not finding the strength or courage to look him in the eyes.

“Why?” He questions sternly. “When we spoke yester night, it was free of judgment and ridicule. It was unguarded and tranquil. Why do you change your mind now?” I stay silent, not able to think of a good enough answer to give him. “Speak!” He commands, causing me to jump in his hands.

“I… I can’t see you anymore…” my voice shakes and cracks as I force out the words. He scoffs and leans down and looks me in the eyes.

“You dare lie to me; the God of lies and mischief?” My eyes widen in shock and fear, unsure of what to say. He leans to the side, his breath on my ear and neck. “The next time you lie to me, I will take you across my knee.” I jerk away from him and stare at him with unbelieving eyes.

“You so much as lay a hand on me; you will never see me again.” I tell him sternly. “Now if we are done, I am taking my leave.” I turn on my heel and head to the door. I pull on the handle, but the door won’t budge. I sigh and turn back to Loki, who is staring at me with a smirk on his face. “Loki… Open the doors.”

“Not until you give me a proper answer.” He deftly walks over to the table and sits in a chair, facing me.

“You won’t let me out until I do… will you?” My only answer is his widening smirk. I roll my eyes and sit on the stairs with a huff.

“I suggest you don’t do that again, Cierra; unless you want me to take you on the wall.” I look at him in surprise and slight disgust as his eyes glint mischievously.

“Are you always this infuriating?”

“I could be.”

“Why me?”

“Why not you?” His eyebrow slides up; the smirk still hanging on his lip. “You’re an interesting woman that any man would want to have on their arm. As I told you earlier, you speak your mind and are obviously unafraid of most things. Most of these fools don’t like a smart witted woman who can hold her own.”

“But you do?”

“I do.” He nods slightly; pick up the apple from before. “Most of these buffoons also don’t like to have a challenging woman at their side, which will question them and offer better solutions to whatever ails them.”

“And you believe that I am one of those maidens?”

“No, love, I know you are.” He takes a bite of the apple and stands, gracefully gliding over to me. “That is why I wish to court you, but your uncle does not accept me and in turn, is forcing you to deny me what I desire.” He squats in front of me, the apple still in hand. “No other will be able to please you or honor you as I will. You have tried to make your uncle see that I am no threat to you, but the fool sees nothing but my ugly past. Amends have been made and I have done my time,” He looks at the apple, turning it in his hand. “Mother believes that if I have a woman at my side… A beautiful maiden as yourself…” He looks up at me, his eyes vulnerable like a child’s. “Then the evil things that might come to pass will cease and be struck down.” He says nothing more as he stands and walks over to the giant fire, gazing at the dancing flames. As he takes another bite of his apple, I stand and walk over to him.

“It would be an honor to be courted by you, Loki. But my uncle would never give his blessing and he has already forbidden me from seeing you again. It took all I had to convince him that I needed to come here tonight; I doubt he will let me do this again.” I glance at him, his face an unreadable mask as he watches the flames. “I should go. It’s late and my Uncle will probably come to the palace demanding for me if I do not return soon.” He tosses the apple into the fire that hisses and spits at the invading moisture and turns to me.

“Then I will escort you home.” Is all he says as he offers his arm to me. Sliding my arm through his, we walk slowly out the doors and down the winding halls. He says nothing as we exit the palace and leads me to my Uncles house. We stop some feet from the door that opens revealing my Uncle. Loki untangles our arms and he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles softly. “Please think of my offer and all that we talked about tonight.” He swiftly glances to my Uncle then back to me, reaching up and tucking my hair behind my ear. “Until we meet again, fair Cierra.” With those final words, he turns on his heel and gracefully walks back toward the palace, leaving me staring after his retreating figure.

“Cierra…” My uncles tone in clipped and short, undoubtedly displeased by Loki’s show of affection. Biting my lip nervously, I turn and walk to the door, entering after my Uncle moves away. He closes the door roughly behind me as I walk up the stairs and head to my room, not wanting to deal with my Uncle. “Cierra!” He follows after me, following me into my room. “Leave us.” He barks at Faria who scuttles out of the room. Once she is gone, he closes the door and turns back to me. “Now… Tell me what happened tonight.” His eyes are dark and menacing, a cold sweat crawling up my spine as he walks towards me.

“Well…” My voice gets caught in my throat by fear. His hand circles around my upper arm, pulling me toward him so I’m looking straight into his rage filled eyes.

“Tell me exactly what he told you and what he did. Leave nothing out.” He growls lowly as I tremble in his grasp. Fear takes ahold of me, my words still failing me, caught once again in my throat. “SPEAK!” He roars and I pull against his tightening grip, tears stinging my eyes.

“Uncle, please…” Tears sting the corners of my eyes as I try to free my arm. “Release me…”

“Not. Until. You. Speak.” He grinds out. Suddenly there is a flash of green and my Uncle is flung back against the wall, a protective arm wrapping around me, pulling me into a chest.

“You will not lay a hand on her again.” A stern and velvety voice commands and I look up into the cold green eyes of Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think of it so far! To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“And who are you to command me!?” My Uncle slowly staggers to his feet, not yet looking up.

“I am Loki. Prince of Asgard. And you will show me respect.” My Uncles stops his movements and carefully looks up at the man that still has me under his arm. I hold onto Loki, still frightened and afraid of my Uncle.

“Get away from her you vile creature! You have no claim over her here.”

“On the contrary, Lord Kaler, she has already agreed to be courted by me. With or without your blessing.” His arm wraps tighter around me, moving me away from my enraged uncle.

I glance at my uncle whose face is contorted in rage and distain. “WHAT!?!?” 

I shrink into Loki's body, seeking protection from my uncle. “I have agreed to be courted by Loki. I will be taking Faria with me as well. Whether you like it or not.”

My uncle’s face grows red with anger. “Faria. Won’t. Be. Going. Anywhere. And neither will you.” He reaches to his boot and pulls out a gold dagger encrusted with diamonds. He lunges towards us both but we disappear in a flash of green before he takes two steps towards us. I bury my head into his chest in fear, gripping his armor and leather in a death grip.

“Open your eyes, love.” his voice is soft and velvety like a horse’s muzzle. I slowly open my eyes and look around. We are standing in the middle of a bed chamber, the fire crackling softly from the ornate golden hearth. Another flash of green and Faria is standing next to the large windows on the far wall, bewildered and confused. “You are both safe now. Lord Kaler will not bother you here.” Loki gently caresses my cheek, after I have untangled myself and taken a step back. “To answer your unspoken question, Faria, you will be recognized as a royal servant, but you will remain by Cierra's side.” As he says this, he doesn't look away from my eyes, searching for something within their depths. I look away, my cheeks undoubtedly red, to Faria who is gawking at Loki in disbelief.

“But… My Prince… I could never ask for such a thing.” Faria stumbles over her words as I make my way over to her.

“I will speak to mother about the arrangements right away. For now, this will be your chambers.” He turns and walks towards the large golden doors, then pauses and glances over his shoulder at the both of us. His demeanor and voice, now cold and unfeeling. “I would not suggest going outside the palace gates, lest you wish to be taken away by your retched Uncle.” Without another word he leaves the room in a flourish, leaving both Faria and I wondering what had just happened.

We stand there for a few minutes before Faria moves and sits on the ledge at the open window, looking out at the stars. I sit next to her, clasping her hands in mine, milling over the events that transpired moments before. The only sounds that interrupt the quiet are the crackle from the fire and the whisper of the breath of wind.

“He will try to get you away from here. Even if it means leaving Asgard forever...” Her voice is but a whisper, so soft I almost don’t hear it.

“He will try… But he will not succeed. Loki… He… There is something about him that truly cares…” I look at Faria, her eyes soft and hesitant. “But the minute he lets that show… He stuffs the flame and slips back into that cold and distant being… He was like that all through our supper. One heart beat and he would be so kind and affectionate. The next he his cold and ruthless… It will take all my Uncle has to tear me away from Loki’s grasp.”

“You know your Uncle…” Her hands tighten around mine as she looks back out the window. “He was so furious that you had gone to the supper with Loki. Tell me,” She looks back up at me, her eyes curious. “Were you alone in that room when you were having supper or were there guards in there with you?”

I hesitate and look out the window. “We were alone…” I whisper softly.

“Did he do anything?”

I shake my head in response. “No… He was every bit of the Asgardian Prince that one would expect to come from royalty. Aside from the mood swings, he was… perfect.”

“No one is ever perfect, Cierra. That’s what makes us unique. I would go through with being courted by the Young Prince. You never know what secrets and truths you might uncover.” I nod solemnly and stand from my seat and walk towards the door without a word. “Cierra..?” I offer Faria a fleeting glance and leave the room walking down the golden hall. She doesn’t give chase.

Alone with my thoughts I am able to take in what had happened over the past two days. I attended a feast in which I spoke to Loki unknowingly. The following day, today, I had supper with him so he could ask to court me. I left my uncle’s house, much to his distain, and I agreed to be courted by the young Prince. I come to a solitary balcony, colorful flowers twisting over the rail, framing the beauty of the view. Looking out over the expanse, I note that we are quite high up over the realm. The dark sky glitters with the stars bathing the city in a soft glow. I stand there for what feels like hours, enjoying the peaceful night.

I lean precariously over the rail looking down at the streets below. A lone figure paces in the street just outside the gate to the palace. The person is too far down for me to see but another figure suddenly appears a few paces away, startling the other. I watch the encounter, curious as to whom the two figures are. Both make no move towards the other as they face each other. The original figure slumps to the ground as a broken and distant cry floats up on the wind. My brow creases in worry as the second figure walks to the one lying on the ground. He stands over the other for a moment before disappearing in a flash of green. A cold sweat gathers at the back of my neck as everything becomes clear. The first figure was my Uncle while the other had been Loki.

I watch in utter horror as my Uncle remains stagnant on the ground. Standing there and being able to do nothing was wearing my emotions raw. I may hate him for what he’s done the past few days but, damn it all to hell, he was still my family. I rush quickly away from the balcony and make my way down to the gates. Getting to my Uncle takes me longer than expected after I make wrong turns in the endless labyrinths of halls and rooms. Sweaty and out of breath I come upon the large golden gates that separate me from my Uncle. Looking up at their formidable presence, I try to open them but they will not budge. I look helplessly upon my Uncle, a small puddle of blood around his head. I sink down, my legs now trembling and weak with apprehension.

“Uncle…. Please…. I’ve lost so much already….” The tears threaten the corners of my eyes, making my vision swim. “I can’t lose you too…. Please….” My voice falters as the tears spill over. I watch. I wait. Begging and willing my Uncle to open his eyes. Just as I start to lose hope, a pained groan spills from my Uncles lips. Gasping I clutch at the bars of the gate, spiteful that the gold still divided us. “Uncle?” Calling to him softly, my voice still sounds weak and timid. The only answer is another pained groan as his eyes slowly slide open. Unfocused and uncoordinated, he stumbles to his feet and trudges away. I call after him but my pleas fall of deaf ears as he disappears around a corner. Sitting there for another moment, I contemplate what I should do.

‘Should I go through with this?’ I put my head in my hands as I ask myself this

‘Well he was nice to you and treated you like the lady you are.’ My inner-self taunts.

I growl ‘But he just hurt the one person who is family to me!’

‘True. But he didn’t kill him. Also you can always talk to him about it. I’m sure he’ll listen. What’s the danger in that?’ She flops onto a fur covered cushion and opens a book.

‘Point proven on that first bit... As for the danger, he could just kill me for being so forthcoming.’ I sneer.

‘Who said you had to be forthcoming?’

Shaking my head I push her away and stand, brushing off my skirts. I slowly make my way back into the palace in a daze. I wander through the halls, unsure of where I am or where it is I am headed. Not until the hall begins to dim do I come out of my daze and take in my surroundings. The halls are no longer golden, but a brown like stone. The air is cooler and damp, the walls glistening with moisture. Taking a torch off the wall, I carefully resume my way down the corridor. I stop short, my body clutched in the icy fingers of fear, as I gaze upon the site before me.

The mass of silver and black fur, a bushy tail slowly and methodically waving back and forth, consumes my vision. Powerful legs tighten and release in anxiousness and preparation for what the beast plans to do. Equally powerful jaws are parted showing the deadly rows of sharp white teeth. The un-nerving yellow eyes that pierce into my very soul have a cold sweat trickling down my spine. The low rumbling that resembles a growl spills into the air, emanating from the creatures belly. Somewhere in my fear, I dully note that this creature looks more of wolf or a hell hound. Albeit a large wolf, it was unmistakable.

I take a hesitant step back, the wolf’s jaws snapping shut as he watches me carefully. His tail stops moving as he slowly sinks down into a crouch. A predator ready to pounce. I don’t wait to see what he plans to do as my feet carry me back down the path as quickly as they can. Discarding the torch, I pick up my skirts allowing my legs more room to stride. Alas my efforts seem they will be fruitful as I see the shimmering gold hall again. Just then, pain erupts from my leg as the wolf’s jaws sink into my tender flesh. I scream out in pain falling to the floor; the gold haven just out of my reach. Crying out again as the wolf bites down again, gaining a better purchase as he drags me back into the darkness. Tears and blood flow freely as I scream and claw at the ground for any sort of purchase. The light disappears and I am once again surrounded by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think of it so far! I promise that the chapters will start to get longer from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once we are back in the wolf’s lair, he releases my leg and circles around me slowly. I whimper as my leg throbs painfully, blood spilling to the ground as well as onto the dress. The wolf barks then growls his hackles rising as he continues to pace around me apparently not happy with my presence. I can only pray to Valhalla that he will kill me quickly.

“Fenrir! Be still!” A cold voice speaks in a foreign tongue. I watch in amazement as the wolf immediately ceased his growling and looked to the shadows where the voice came from. The wolf did not move a muscle, apparently awaiting the command of his master. Waiting in fear, my tears still trickle down my cheeks. The shadows move revealing a cloaked figure. The wolf sits back on his hunches as the person kneels down before me and carefully pulls back the hood of the cloak.

“L-Loki!?” I croak, my body trembling.

“You should not be down here, little one. It is not safe as you have so found out.” His voice is cold and measured, unfeeling.

“…” I squeak and groan in pain as my bloody leg is surrounded in a green light, instantly healing. Confused I look up at him, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Sleep now.” Before I can get out a word of protest, I slip into unconsciousness.

 

**Loki’s POV**

She was enthralling. I leave her with her maid and make my way through the halls, my feet carrying me deftly to where I know her Uncle would be. Knowing she would want to walk, I purposefully left her in the highest room. For now anyway. I stay in the shadows of the palace and observe the girls Uncle carefully. He paces, short, quick strides as he mulls over his thoughts. His face twisted in fury and agitation. My lips twist into a sly smirk as I appear a few paces away from him. Startled, he turns and faces me, his surprise giving way to the emotions that graced his face moments before.

“Where is she!” I chuckle at his feeble demand and tsk.

“Do you believe I would bring harm to her, Lord Kaler? She is of interest to me. Until I grow tired of her, she will not come to any harm.” My demeanor remains cold and unfeeling. Authority and prowess radiating from my body in waves. Her Uncle trembles, not of fear but rage. The smirk on my lip grows. “The only person, who wishes harm upon her, is you. You do not see the pain you cause her but denying what she wants.”

“What she wants? What do you know what she wants Silvertongue. You are nothing but a bastard son and a god of mischief. All you do is cause problems!”

The smirk falls from my lips, the cold mask slipping into place. “Problems? Who is the one that is causing the problems here? That is certainly not me at this moment. I may be the bastard son of a now dead race, but I still have my purpose and knowledge of what I desire. Make no mistake you pathetic worm, I offer your precious Niece more than you could ever dream of giving her. Do not forget that even though I may have a dark past, I am still a Prince of Asgard, whether you decide to acknowledge that or not is on you. You will however, still treat me with the respect that you would show your King!”

The venom and malice that drip from my words cause the pathetic excuse of a man to step back. His face now nothing but fear. “You will never be a Prince of Asgard.” The words fall softly from his lips and I smirk evilly. I quietly cast a spell then the man cries out in pain and falls to the ground, clutching his now bleeding head. I walk over and stand over him, looking at him in disgust.

“Listen well. You are but an ant beneath my boot. I will not hesitate to step on you to gain what is mine. Do well to remember that I now hold her life in my hands. When you wake, you will neither see nor hear anyone and you will go straight back to your dwellings and remain there for the rest of the day.” 

After casting the easy spell, I disappear in a flash of green. Concealing myself in the shadows I watch at wait. I could feel her eyes upon me throughout the encounter and she will undoubtedly know who was involved. Soon enough she appears, running over to the gates and trying with futile attempts to open them. I hold back my chuckle as she continues to try and then gives up. Her supple body slides down to the ground as she speaks out to him. He of course not hearing anything remains still. The night wears on and I retire to my chamber leaving the maiden be with her senseless Uncle.

Appearing in my room, I swiftly devoid myself of my robes; and slip into the hot bath that waits for me in the bathing chamber. I sigh at the sinuous warmth letting my mind settle and calm. I close my eyes and envision having Cierra’s body beneath mine, her face flushed and hair wild. I smirk softly to myself. In due time she would be upon my bed of her own will… Until that day arrived, I would have to steal myself away and be patient. I sigh and remove myself from the bath and with a flick of my wrist I am dry and dressed in black pants and a loose green shirt. Picking up the book I had discarded that morning, I settle into the chair and return to where I left off.

Quite some time later, a flicker of warning goes off in my head alerting me to trouble. My eyes narrow as I quickly discover the reason for the alert. I set the writings down and quickly donning a cloak, I transport myself to the site, once again concealing myself in shadows. The site that greets me, is one that I had not expected. Fenrir is dragging a shocked and fearful Cierra back into his den. Her leg is torn and mangled as tears fall from her eyes. A smirk graces my lips once more upon seeing her reaction. Fenrir carefully circles around her growling and bearing his teeth. I sigh softly, knowing full well what he intends to do.

“Fenrir! Be still!” I command in old Norse. Immediately he stills and sits, no longer growling and searching for my form. Letting the illusion drop, I appear from the shadows, Cierra’s eyes growing wide. I walk over to her and crouch next to her pulling back the hood to reveal my face.

“L-Loki!?” She croaks softly her body trembling.

“You should not be down here, little one. It is not safe as you have so found out.” I reprimand her harshly. 

“…” Giving no answer, she squeaks and groans in pain as I heal her leg. Confused she look up at me, a smirk playing at the corner of my mouth.

“Sleep now.” Casting the spell over her, her blue eyes slip closed. Moving towards me, Fenrir gently nudges my arm, whining in curiosity. I look into his eyes, confusion evident in their yellow depths. “Be nice to her and her maid.” I carefully pick up Cierra, resting her head on my shoulder. “Come.” I walk out of the darkness, Fenrir at my heels. Not until I have reached my room do I allow him to get a proper breath of her. He lets out a short bark in admission as he rests his head on the bed, watching her. I snort in disbelief and put the cloak back over the chair and pick the book back up and settle in. Oh what fun I was going to have with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!! Let me know what you think of it so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Cierra’s POV**

I let out a soft groan as I rouse from my dreamless sleep. It feels like I haven’t moved in hours, my muscles stiff. I carefully move my limbs I groan softly as the tight muscles stretch. A soft whimper sounds to my right causing me to stop my movements. Heart thudding in my chest I open my eyes. This isn’t the wolf’s cave. Without moving I quickly glance around noting that I am now in a bed chamber. Taking a shaky breath I slowly turn my head and come to face the same wolf from before. Letting out a shriek of fear I scramble away from him and fall off the end of the bed. Landing on the furs with a dull thud on my tail bone, I continue to move back as the wolf follows me. Moving back I hit the wall as I fearfully watch him stalk towards me. He stops a few feet in front of me then sits back on his hunches his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging playfully.  
“Fenrir.” The cold, calculating voice causes the wolf to look over towards the fire that roars softly against the wall. Looking towards the source of the voice, my breath gets caught in my throat. Sitting there, bathed in the golden hue of the fire, is Loki turning the page of the book in his hand. The hound abandons his position in front of me and trots over to Loki, resting his large head on his knees. Stroking the fur that is undoubtedly soft, Loki speaks again. “He will not harm you, Cierra.” He snaps the book closed and finally looks over at me. “I apologize for what happened to you. He has not been out for quite some time.” Standing he utters a command to the wolf, who immediately lies down. Loki glides gracefully over to me and crouches down, concern evident in his eyes.  
“H-he… attacked me…” Voice small and timid, I glance at the laid out wolf.  
“His name is Fenrir, and he will not harm you again. You ran from him and that is what caused him to attack you. You were lucky that I showed up when I did. He would have killed you had I not told him to stop.” He reaches up and strokes my cheek tenderly. I tremble beneath his hand, still quivering in fear. “It will take time, but you will come to love him. He will protect you now that you are to be mine.” He stands gracefully and offers a hand. “Come, I will take you back to your room.” Hesitating, I place my hand in his and he leads me from the room, to my chamber down the hall. Stopping before the door, Loki turns me to look at him and kisses the back of my hand. “I bid you good night, Cierra.” In a flourish he turns on his heel and retreats down the hall, my whispered voice chasing him in vain.

“Good night…”

****-----****-----

A few months later

 

Sitting beneath one of the many fruitful trees in the orchard, I look up at the stars that still twinkle in the light of day. Faria softly brushes my hair that is splayed across her thighs. The gentle pulls from the bone tooth comb put me in a light trance.

“Cierra...?” She asks softly.

“Hmm?”

“We’ve been here for almost 4 months now…” The comb stills in my hair as she rushes the next part. “How long does Loki plan to court you?”

I chuckle softly much to her distaste. “I know not of that answer, Faria. All I know is that he is truly trying to better himself, despite what everyone thinks of him.”

“Do you suppose your Uncle is still mad at you for choosing Loki over him?” She removes the comb and sets it to the side.

“I would believe he is.”

“He did not like the fact that you had agreed to be courted by him only 2 days after you had met.”

“We know each other well enough now.”

“See that is where the problem is. Do you really know him? For all you know, he could be lying to you. He is the God of Lies, or have you forgotten?”

“How could I ever forget that? Every time I even think about lying to him or not telling him the whole truth, he sees it and he tells me ‘Don’t bother lying, love. I will only see right through it and will not hesitate to take you over my knee.’ He says that every time, but thankfully he hasn’t decided to act upon that quite yet.”

“Are you afraid of him?” She asks softly and I nod my head. “Maybe it is not wise for you to be courted by him.”

“Who else then? Thor has his Midgardian and none of the other eligible noble men would allow me such freedom as Loki does. You know that I am out spoken and am not afraid to wield a weapon if necessary. No man would ever love me. I more suited to be an old hag that lives off in the mountains by herself.”

“Don’t you dare think of yourself in such a manner! Any man would be lucky to have a strong maiden at their side. Do not think otherwise. All those other men are fools and alas, Prince Loki, is the only one who can see that.”

“Why do you say it like that?” I look at her as she reclines against the terrace wall.

“Like what?”

“Like it’s a bad omen that Loki is the only one who can see my potential?”

“It’s not really a bad omen… well… yeah I guess it is. But let me explain,” she hastily says after seeing my expression. “He is a trickster and God of Lies and Mischief, correct?” I nod my head and urge her to continue. “Well because of that, his deceitful little silver tongue has gotten him into some rough spots that he was not able to get out of without cost.”

“Do you find it wise to insult him so?”

“No. I only speak the truth. Something he can’t seem to do.”

“He told me he loved me, Faria!” I nearly shriek at her.

“And you believe that?” She calmly asks.

“Yes.”

“Are you confident about that?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me. Every single time he has, has he looked you dead in the eyes and said ‘Cierra, I love you’ or whatever?” She cocks her eyebrow as I think of all the times he has told me he loves me. Not one has been face to face. I look down, suddenly ashamed for believing a lie. “I thought so. If he can’t say it to your face or keep eye contact with you when he says it; he doesn’t love you.”

“All of it… Lies?”

“I’m sure not all of what he’s told you has been a true lie though. That’s the problem. But if he can’t do that… He doesn’t deserve you.” Offering a sad smile, I stand from the bench and leave Faria to enjoy the afternoon. Fenrir follows closely at my heels, undoubtedly sensing that something is wrong. Ever since a week after the incident, we started to bond a lot more. He now listened to my commands and would follow me about instead of Loki. Faria’s words haunted me as I made my way through the bustling streets and towards the plains below the mountains. Once I’ve found a good spot, I flop down amongst the wild flowers and sigh as Fenrir lies beside me. Looking up into the vast sky I try to decide what I should do.

“Fenrir? What should I do?” The wolf looks at me expectantly, panting slightly. “I do care for Loki, but if he is only playing with my heart… I know not what I would do. It would kill me if he lied to me.” He whimpers and barks gruffly and licks my face. “I know you love me, you silly.” I move and rest my head on his stomach and reach up and scratch behind his ears. “I’m just not sure about Loki. He can be… difficult at times…” He huffs out another bark and I drop my hand back to my stomach. “For all Valhalla, what will I do…?” Letting out a tired sigh, I stare at the expanse of the sky and let my thoughts wander.

Hours pass by, the sky now a greyish blue. Fenrir sleeps soundly; his steady breathing and pulse of his strong heart are calming in the evening heat. My stomach gives a low grumble, letting me know that it wants sustenance. With a soft grunt, I push myself up into a sitting position, carefully rolling my stiff neck. Fenrir wakes from my movement and stretches out his own muscles, letting out a squeaky yawn. He paces around me as I carefully stand up.

“Ready to go back and find daddy?” I ask him and he yips happily in response. “Well alright then. Let’s go home.” Our pace is slow and unhurried as we reach the cobblestone streets of Asgard. The market has been closed for quite some time and only the occasional farmer or midwife scuttle by. My hand rested lightly on the shoulder of the great wolf that walked beside me. His head just about comes up to my chest, so it was easy to touch him without having to stoop. Mentally preparing myself for the fight I would undoubtedly have with Loki, we approach the closed gates. The guards posted there, open the gates at our approach without question; closing them quickly once we were on the other side. Avoiding the passages to Loki’s chamber, I quickly steal away to my own, where I thankfully find Faria reading a book.

“Cierra!” Quickly closing the book and tossing it aside, she rushes over to me and gives me a hug.

“Faria? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Well nothing is wrong,” She holds me at arm’s length, inspecting me. “Only that you were gone for quite a while. I was getting worried.” I laugh softly and wave my hand dismissively moving over to the bed as Fenrir goes and lies in front of the cold fire place.

“I was fine. We were in the meadows at the foot of the mountains. I just needed time to think over what you had told me. About him telling me he loves me.”

“And?” She walks over and sits beside me.

“‘And’ what? I need to talk to him. Plain and simple. Just, not tonight. I’m hungry and tired from all that walking.”

“Would you like some fresh fruits and water? Perhaps that will help calm your mind along with a bath.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back then.” She pats my hand softly and quickly exits the room, shutting the door behind her. I already know that Loki will not take kind to me questioning his love for me. I do however, need to know the truth. No more lies. A few minutes later, Faria walks back in with a tray of food. Setting it on the table, she removes a bowl and sets it next to Fenrir. His ears perk up as he watches her. She returns with the pitcher of water and a plate of what looks like the hind of a stag. Setting the plate down she fills the bowl with water and leaves him be, bringing the rest of the food over to me. I munch quietly on the exotic fruits, occasionally taking a drink of water.

“Do you know what you are going to say to him?” Faria startles me from my mindless thoughts causing me to choke slightly on the berry in my mouth.

“Excuse me?” I ask after getting my breath.

“Do you know what you are going to say to him?” She repeats.

“I…” hesitating, I stay silent, looking down at my hands that are in my lap. “I don’t know.” I say after a few minutes.

“Just tell him the truth. Or you just say what comes to mind.”

“If I say the wrong thing though…”

“Then his reaction will tell you all that you need to know. I’m sure that Frigga would not let us starve out on the streets of the city if you called off the courtship.”

“I would not be able to bear being around him so often. I would surly go insane. “Love can transpose to form and dignity:/Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; /And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind: /Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste; /Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste: /And therefore is Love said to be a child, /Because in choice he is so oft beguiled.’”*

“Love is a tricky thing, my Lady. What you spoke is true. However, only you will be able to figure out what path you must choose.” Having my fill of the fruits, I push the bowl away and curl in on myself, a hallow feeling washing over me. “Would you still like to have a bath?” She rubs my back comfortingly, trying to sooth my distress. I nod my head and she heads away to fill the bath. Fenrir, now chewing lazily on the bones pauses and looks at me, whimpering softly.

“It’s ok, boy. Everything is going to be alright.” After my bath, I curl back up into bed dreading the morning that lies a few hours away. Soon enough my mind eases into unconsciousness, letting me gain a few moments of precious sleep. All too soon, morning is creeping though the covered windows, pulling me from my dreamless sleep. Faria is already in the room, a plate of food and pitcher of water waiting to be consumed. Carefully I sit up, not yet feeling fully awake.

“Good morning, Cierra.” She says softly, bringing the food over to me. Sitting back against the head board, I pick at my food, not finding the aroma appetizing. My stomach flips with unease as I push the uneaten food away. “What bothers you, my lady?”

“Just nerves, is all.” I breathe shakily. “Help me dress, if you would? I’m not sure I can do it on my own.” I look at her, my eyes undoubtedly filled with sorrow and distress.

“Of course.” She says softly, gently rubbing my arm. She removes the food and sets it on the side table, then heads to the closet. She returns with a simple green and black dress, with gold armor plates. With practiced ease, she helps me into the dress, lacing up the back first then the front. Smoothing it out, she carefully places the gold breast plate and arm guards, tying them in place with the leather chords. As I stow a dagger on my right calf, Faria pulls my hair back into a braid, draping it over my left shoulder.

“I pray to Valhalla that you shall not need use of that dagger.”

“I pray that as well, Faria. I shall return soon.” Giving my friend a tight hug, I steal from the room, Fenrir close on my heels. Making my way through the corridors, I receive some strange looks from the guards, but I ignore them and continue on. At long last, I stand before his door, hesitating to knock. Nudging my hand with his nose, Fenrir silently begs me to knock. Taking a breath, I raise my hand a rap three times on the gold doors.

“Enter.” A muffled voice calls from within and I carefully push the door open. Fenrir squeezes past me, trotting into the darkness. Stepping over the threshold, I close the door and turn to see Loki standing at the lit fireplace, scratching Fenrir’s head lovingly. “Cierra, my love, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Hesitantly I walk down the four steps and slowly walk towards him, stopping a few yards away.

“We need to talk, Loki.” My voice sounding more confident than I am.

“Talk about what, my love? And why are you in battle dress?”

“Us, Loki. We need to talk about us. And you need not worry as to why I am in battle dress.” He looks at me confused and narrows his eyes slightly, scrutinizing my face.

“You are nervous and scared, why?”

“You are the God of Lies and Tricks are you not?” I swallow past the lump in my throat, trying to gain my bearing under is intense gaze.

“Yes. Why are you asking such a thing?” He takes a few steps towards me; I respond by taking a step back. “You need not fear me, Cierra. I would never dare harm you.”

“Yet you already have.” My voice cracks slightly. I know that if he were to touch me, my resolve would crumble.

“Do not lie to me, Cierra. You know full well what I will do.”

“Are you so blinded that you do not see the truth falling from my lips?” My eyebrows scrunch together, as I will the tears back. “Loki, please, ‘Hear my soul speak:/The very instant that I saw you, did/My heart fly to your service; there resides, /To make me slave to it; and for your sake/Am I this patient [maiden].’** Yet you will not tell me the truth. All you have done is lie to me about your Love.” In a flash I am pinned to the wall, his hands on my shoulders, his face full of rage.

“You dare think that I would lie to you about my love for you?!” He snarls at me. Fenrir growls lowly in his chest before I silence him.

“Release me.” I grind out through my clenched teeth.

“Not. Until. You. Answer.” He states slowly.

“I said,” I quickly reach down and pull the dagger from its holster and press it into his side, threateningly. “Release me.” He looks down at the blade then back to my eyes, curiosity, disbelief and surprise flickering through his eyes.

“You dare threaten me?” He laughs out.

“I do.” He barks out a laugh and takes a step back, releasing my shoulders.

“Now answer my question. Do you really think I would lie about my love for you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You can’t…” I grip the hilt tighter, my knuckles turning white. “You don’t even look me in the eyes when you say that you love me. How can I trust you when you can’t even do that?”

“I have looked you in the eyes!” He nearly shouts.

“Not once!” I scream at him. “Not one single time have you looked me in the eyes and said I love you. Not once!” The tears spring to my eyes and my voice cracks, my resolve crumbling. “How can I believe you, Loki? I can’t find a possible way that I can. You dazzled me with your Silvertongue and you live up the title of being the God of Mischief, Lies and Deceit. I was a fool to fall in love with you, seeing as you can’t love me back.” I turn away from him, heading to the door as the tears fall from my eyes.

“Cierra…” He calls after me and I stop, not turning to him. “Please… Don’t walk away from me…”

“I can’t stay here…” I mumble; my voice weak and scratchy as I place the dagger back in its holster.

“Please…” His voice cracks subtly and I turn, my heart nearly breaking at the sight. Tears dance in the corners of his eyes, is face looking like that of a hurt puppy.

“Look me in the eyes, and say it…”

“Cierra… I…” His mouth opens and closes, the words refusing to come out.

“I see.” Fresh tears spring to my eyes, as I turn back to the door, placing my hand on the handle. “Fare thee well, my Prince.” I open the door and quickly leave, not bothering to close it behind me as the tears fall freely from my eyes. Running down the halls I leave the palace and head towards the open fields, not daring to look back.

 

***Loki’s P.O.V.***

My heart was shattered. There was no picking up the pieces this time. Rarely did I show emotions, but she… She knew how to cut me wide open. She starts walking towards the door. No! She can’t leave! Please, no!!!

“Please…” my voice cracks, emotions I never knew of finding root in my voice. Please don’t leave me, Cierra. My Love. She lets out a soft sigh and turns to look at me. I can see in her eyes that she is fighting everything she has to not run over to me and wrap me in her arms.

“Look me in the eyes, and say it…”

“Cierra… I…” I LOVE YOU!!! I try desperately to say those three words, but my voice is stuck in my throat. I open and close my mouth, desperate to tell her to her face that I love her.

“I see…” Tears come to her eyes again as she turns back to the door. No… No no no no… Cierra no! Don’t leave me!! I take a desperate step towards her, my hand reaching out towards her. “Fare thee well, my Prince.” My hand wraps around nothing but air as she flees from my room. Tears leak unhindered from my eyes. My love, my Cierra, was now gone. My chest heaves in silent and broken sobs, my heart, now in a million pieces. No one, could ever love, a poor, desolate and broken monster like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote from Shakespeare’s Midsummer Night’s Dream. Quote spoken by Helena in Act 1, Scene 1, Lines 244 – 250
> 
> ** Quote from Shakespeare’s The Tempest. Quote spoken by Ferdinand in Act 3, Scene 1, lines 63 – 67 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I really hope you have enjoyed this so far. More is to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Loki’s P.O.V.**

I stand there for what feels like hours, but in truth are only a few minutes. My tears stop and I dash them away angrily. Emotions were for the weak. I was not weak. A wet nose pokes my hand and I look down at Fenrir. He growls and whimpers, squeezing out the door begging me to follow him. Something was wrong. Magically grabbing my daggers, I follow him quickly out of the palace and head down the cobblestone streets. Pausing at a crossroads, Fenrir sniffs the air then the ground, pacing around quickly before bolting down the street to the left. I could only hope that I found her in time. Rounding a corner, I nearly trip over Fenrir who stands stock still, growling at the sight in front of me. My eyes widen in shock then narrow in anger at the site before me.

“Step away from her.” I growl out.

“I think not.”

**Cierra’s P.O.V.**

Blindly dashing the tears from my eyes, I turn left walking down the quiet street. I was a fool. Loki never loved me. It showed because he didn’t bother to chase after me. Sniffling, I round a corner and bump into someone, sending me sprawling to the ground.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t pay-” My words get stuck in my throat as I realize who I bumped into. Scrambling to my feet, I draw my dagger and quickly slide into a defensive position. “What are you doing here?”

“Now is that anyway to greet your Uncle?” He leers.

“You are no Uncle of mine. Now what are you doing here?”

“Tsk. Tsk. Such an insolent child. I have come to teach you a lesson, my dear. You have been a very bad girl. You ran away from home. You disobeyed my wishes. You also disobeyed your father’s and mother’s wishes.”

“I have done no such thing. Now let me pass.” I go to move around him but he stops me, drawing his sword and placing it at my neck.

“Oh no. Not until you have been punished for the dishonor you have brought upon your family.”

“I have done no dishonor to my family. You are the one who has done the dishonor.” I growl out. 

“The only dishonor that I will do is punishing an insolent child!” He nearly shouts at me. I open my mouth to speak again but am silenced by an ominous growl. Without having to look I know that Fenrir stands behind me. 

“Step away from her!” Reeling from disbelief that he actually came, I lose focus and my Uncle seizes me, pinning me against him, his sword still at my neck.

“I think not.” My Uncle snarls at Loki. I struggle helplessly, my dagger now lying on the floor. Fenrir still growls, ready to strike if an opening presents itself.

“Loki… You came for me?” Tears well in my eyes as I realize how big of a fool I was.

“Of course,” He glances away from my Uncle and looks me in the eyes. “I love you, Cierra. I would do anything to protect you.”

“Well you’re too late for that, Silver tongue. She’s not coming back with you.”

“We will see about that.” Disappearing in a flash of green; my Uncle looks around anxiously for Loki. Seeing his chance, Fenrir rushes my Uncle, causing him to lose balance. Carelessly, my Uncle’s blade slices my neck as Loki’s dagger buries itself deep in my Uncle’s chest. Clutching my neck in pain, I try to stifle the bleeding. Lightheaded I fall to the ground, blood flowing from my mouth as I try to take a useless breath. The last things I see are Loki’s tear filled eyes and his silent screams as I ascend to Valhalla.

**Loki’s P.O.V.**

“No… No, no, Cierra! Cierra please!” I try in vain to use my magic to heal the large gash in her neck. Her eyes slip close as one last surge of blood spews from her mouth. Fenrir whines next to me, nudging her now lifeless hand. The wound on her neck heals but I am too late. I desperately try to restart her heart to no avail. I can’t lose her!

“Cierra…. Please!” Tears fall freely from my eyes as I continue to try and bring her back. Off the main road there is no one to notice the small scuffle that happened. Gathering her up in my arms, I cast a transportation spell over us, Fenrir and the lifeless body. Arriving in an old abandoned hunting cottage in the mountains, I lay Cierra on the bed where Fenrir curls up next to her, whining softly. Glancing at the two I take hold of her now dead uncle and dispose of him.

After completing the task I return and stare at her lifeless form and think. I recall in some of my readings that there was a way to retrieve souls in exchange for another. Casting a preservation spell over Cierra, I flash back to my room in search of the book and ingredients that I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delays in updating! Uni has been crazy with starting the new semester. I will try to write as often as I can! I also apologize that this is such a short chapter. At least it's better than nothing at all. I'm thinking there will be 4 or 5 more chapters depending on the length. Thank you very much for reading this!! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think of it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierra was killed and now Loki is in shock and grieving. What extremes will he go to, to bring her back? What does her family think of this? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/ Disclaimer: I apologize for the much anticipated wait! I promise I have not forgotten about you and am slow chipping away at this between my crazy work schedule. I promise I will finish this story as I hate leaving a project unfinished. I owe to all of you who read this. I do NOT own Loki (I wish I did) or any other character from the MARVEL universe. However, the plot is mine and Fandoms101.
> 
> Without Further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 9

I lay the book in front of me, flipping through the pages, looking for the spell I deeply desire. Only two hours have passed but the plan has already formed in my head. Finally finding the spell hidden deep with the book, I carefully read over the manuscript.

Soul Retrieval and Preservation

If one so desires, they may retrieve a soul that has departed within a few hours after passing. The Soul's body should be free of bodily harm within and without. To retrieve a departed soul however comes at a price. In order to retrieve a soul, another must go in its place. A balance must be kept between life and death. The barrowed soul will parish in one year of the enacted exchange. If you have no qualms about trading a soul for a soul then you must have the following before continuing.

Ingredients:  
· Mortar and Pastel  
· Salt  
· Worms Tongue  
· Fruit from the eternal tree  
· Hair of Bilsnipe  
· Skin of Midgardian  
· Eye of Newt  
· Toe of Frog  
· Wood from Ash Tree  
· Blood of Departed soul  
· Blood of Traded soul

Combine ingredients and grind in mortar and pastel. Create pentagram with salt and place the ground ingredients on the five points of the pentagram. Place the body of the departed soul in the middle of the pentagram. With magic, slowly release and clear one’s mind and thus be seen in the place of where the soul lies.

Determination in my eye, I move about the apothecary and gather all the supplies save for two. Transporting the ingredients to the cabin, I stay behind to get the one piece that I would not be able to get otherwise. I move through the castle quickly, coming upon my brother’s door. I glance around to be sure I am not seen and shroud myself in invisibility and cast a haze over Thor's room. I glide in, and sure enough he is there trying to bed his chambermaid. Freezing time, I go over and decide cutting his wrist would be easier. Drawing my dagger and grabbing a goblet from his table, I effortlessly glide the metal over his fair skin, immediately drawing the crimson liquid. Once the goblet is half full I heal his wound and transport to the cabin, releasing the haze.

Setting the still warm blood on the table, Fenrir glances at me, still curled against Cierra. I scratch behind his ears softly, offering little comfort to my child. I grab Cierra's limp wrist and with a new goblet, I gather what little blood she has left. Carefully mixing the ingredients together I prepare the pentagram and the ground mixture. Gently lifting her from the bed, I place her in the center of the pentagram, Fenrir standing at the edge of the circle, whining with unease. Slicing my thumb, I begin to let my magic flow over the pentagram, murmuring incantations of resurrection.

A flash so blinding bids me to open my eyes through the stinging pain. White and Gold palaces and homes are everywhere. Old beautiful trees are scattered through the rolling hills of waving grass. Everyone is dressed in rich colors as they walk leisurely under the clear sky.

"Valhalla..." I smirk and begin my search for my lost love.

*** Cierra POV***

I look around me, baffled and stunned by the rich sight before me. Ornate houses of silver and gold with grand tree's lining gravel roads and sprawling hills of grass. I could not deny the beauty of Valhalla; it was more than I could ever dream of. I remember in a dream, just after my parents died, I seen Valhalla when my parents spoke to me. Now, I was here. High on the mountain, the Hall of Valhalla stood in its entire splendor, shining like a brilliant star.

Beautiful Valhalla  
Oh sweet splendor of gold  
Lay me rest with my kin  
As tales of life are told.

Sighing softly, I decide I might as well go and search for my parents. The grass is soft under my bare feet, the ground damp from a recent rain. The birds sing merrily as they flit from tree to tree. Passing people offer greetings of welcome and pleasantries. I smile in return walking along the edge of the gravel road. My feet carry me in a seemingly random direction before I stop before a particularly plain house. Still grand in its stature, the façade was not as ornate as the others. Walking up the steps, I raise my hand to knock as the doors open revealing a woman dressed in a plain white floor length tunic. She lets out a soft gasp as the words freeze on my tongue. After a moment of staring, she envelops me in her arms, holding me tight.

“My sweet Cierra…”

“Mother!” The tears burst forward as I hug my mother, never wanting to let her go again. After the initial shock, she brings me in leading me to a sitting room where my father and brother both stare at me in shock. I smile tearfully and rush to my father, wrapping my arms around his neck as he silently cries into my shoulder. Minutes pass before we are all calm enough to gather our thoughts.

“Cierra,” father speaks after clearing his throat, “my lovely daughter, you are still young, how – why are you in Valhalla?”

“What your father means,” mother sits next to me taking my hands in hers “is that we are all elated to see you but how are you here?”

“It’s a real long story.”

“Sister, we have nothing but time here. Start from the beginning.” My brother speaks softly his commanding demeanor slipping into his voice.

“Very well. There was a feast, many months ago. I had gone and stepped away to get a breath of fresh air. That was when I first met Prince Loki. The next night he invited me to dinner. Uncle was not too keen of me going to supper with the young Prince, but I eventually convinced him. However, he forbid me to see him again after supper. While the Prince and I were having supper, Loki, he, umm, proposed to me that he would like to court me.”

“And you said yes?” Mother asked enthusiastically. 

“Not right away.” I answer with a shake of my head. “I told him of Uncle forbidding me to ever see him again. Prince Loki, he was kind and gentle but there was also a side of him that was dark and troubled. When he escorted me home, he kissed my hand and bid me good night. Uncle seen everything and was furious at how late it was and thinking Loki had done something to me. He was so angry and I couldn’t get my words out, Loki showed up and took me away to live in the palace and I agreed to be courted by him.” I go on to explain what happened with Fenrir and everything that had happened. As I explained what happened between my Uncle and Loki, my father and brother tensed, their expressions growing dark. “When that happened, I considered calling the courtship off and living in the palace as a resident noble. Faria opened my eyes to Loki’s love. Not once did he tell me to my face that he loved me. His mood swings were so frequent that it was hard to keep up and it left me off balance. I tried to see the good in him and I thought I seen it, but I was wrong. So I left.”

“Why? I mean I can understand your reason to be upset, but why leave?” My mother asks softly.

“I couldn’t be in the same halls as him. I needed to get away. Then I ran into Uncle. He was haggard and delusional. He told me how I was an insolent child and that I had disobeyed his wishes and yours. That I had dishonored my family name and that I needed to be punished for it. Loki and Fenrir showed up and my guard dropped. Uncle held his sword to my neck. I knew that Loki truly loved me when he showed up. He chased after me; he didn’t want to let me go. However, to spite Loki, Uncle was careless and his sword sliced into my neck. Uncle didn’t like me courting Loki so he took me away, permanently.”

“My own Brother!” My father booms, pacing the floor. “My own brother took my own daughters’ life to spite the man she loved! Even though I can agree with him not wanting to let you court Loki, you love him and you should be allowed to enjoy that love. I curse my brother that he may rot in the deepest parts of Hel and never know the comfort of being loved.”

“I am quite sure Loki killed Uncle. Loki disappeared a few seconds before I was killed. One of his illusions to get to Uncle without hurting me in the process. Uncle was surprised and that’s when his sword slipped. I know Loki was pleading and begging for me to stay with him, but I had lost too much blood and I couldn’t breathe.”

“You don’t belong here.” My brother speaks sadly. “Maybe the watcher of Valhalla will be able to do something if we plead her case.” My father stops pacing and strokes his grey and brown beard in thought. 

“A point well made. Come, we must go to the watcher.” He turns on his heels yelling at the servants to ready the horses. I’m still in awe of the grandeur of Valhalla as we gallop toward the Castle. After an hour ride we arrive at the main gates that open without any questions from the guards. After putting the horses in the stables, we make our way towards the main hall of the castle. We stop at another set of doors where a lone guard stands at attention.

“The Watcher of Valhalla has been expecting you, Noble House of Kaler. Only say what you must. No more.” The guard has a low baritone voice that resonates in the corridor. “You may now enter.” He steps aside and one of the doors open and we walk in with our heads held high. 

“Great Watcher of Valhalla!” My father praises as we bow at the steps to the throne. “We have come to see your council and –”

“Speak no more, Lord Kaler. I know of the reason as to why you grace my presence.” The Watcher is shrouded by a gold veil but the voice is distinctly male. “I regret to inform you that despite the manner in which your daughter was brought here, there is nothing I can do. The life that took hers has already answered for what he did and now resides in Hel. Your family is together. Cherish this and you will be happy for eternity. She will meet her love in due time, just as your son will. Go now. Be at peace.”

We leave feeling dejected. I leave without my heart and tears in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again apologize for such a long delay! This story is sadly coming to an end. Possibly another 3 or 4 chapters. Thank you to everyone who kept pestering me about updating and continuing this story. I hate leaving stories unfinished and I owe it to you (who reads this) to finish it for you and not leave you unsatisfied. Again comments and reviews are most welcome!
> 
> Stay Classy!
> 
> B.R.13


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I deeply apologize for making you wait! I appreciate your patience and understanding with everything so far. Without further ado, please enjoy!

Chapter 10

My stomach is in my feet as we slowly canter back to the house. I wish I could have heard him say he loved me. I wish I could have looked into his eyes and kissed him. I wish we could have made love… just once. I hardly eat lunch, my stomach still lying somewhere in Valhalla’s Castle. My family tries to offer distractions but I steal myself away to the empty room.

“Cierra? My lovely daughter?” My mother pops her head in and I glance at her from my perch on the window seat. She glides over to me and sits taking my hands in hers. “I know your heart is in pieces, but please do not dwell on what might have been. You will see him again in due time.” She tries to sympathize but I shake my head.

“I will never see him again, mother.”

“You do not know that for certain.”

“But I do.” I look her in the eyes. “You should know. You know of how rebellious he was and of the crimes he has committed to the realms. Even if he has repented for his sins, what he’s done, the lives he took in cold blood, can never be over looked when he is judged. He also has come to terms with what he has done and knows full well that he will only be welcome in Hel.” I look back out the window, fresh tears in my eyes. “I also, will soon come to terms with the truth; that I will never see him again except in memory.”

“The power of love,” She gently turns my face to gaze at me. “My child, will often overcome the greatest adversities that life gives you. Do not give up hope on something that you believe to be gone forever. Everything has a funny way of getting back to you, no matter the distance.” She smiles softly and kisses my forehead, then leaves as quickly as she came.

***Loki’s POV***

*A few hours earlier*

“Great Watcher of Valhalla, I come to trade a soul for another.” I say boldly.

“And why should I listen to the words of the Mischief God? Trading a soul for another is no laughing matter, Prince Loki.” The old one sneers.

“You should listen to my words, Old Man, as I have a soul that is worth ten times more than the soul I ask for.”

“I know who you wish for, Prince. She is on her way here with her family to try and convince me to let her return to Asgard to be with you. However, I have no reason to allow such a favor. Even for you.”

“You would be a fool to refuse the offer of which I present to you. Surly the God of Thunder’s soul is worth more than all the warriors here in Valhalla combined.”

“And why would you offer your Brother’s soul for this woman?” He thunders.

“I care for her.” I say after a moment. “I love her and would do anything to get her back.”

“And you realize that doing this will make your Brother die after a year of separation from his soul? You would risk that and an eternal sentence of going to Hel with no chance of ever being with her again?”

“I do.” I swallow past the lump in my throat, resigning my fate.

“A fool you are, God of Mischief. But you have your trade. She will be returned tonight and the God of Thunder’s Soul will be kept here in the Palace. If you choose to bring her soul back within the year, she will perish almost immediately as she has died once before. And your Brother’s soul will be returned as if the deal never happened. Leave now and return to the land of the living in Asgard. The family has arrived.”

Bowing slightly I disappear with a smile on my face and return to the cabin just as the doors open. Fenrir jumps when I move from my position on the floor. With a wave of my hand, the symbol of the floor is gone and Cierra is back in the bed. Grabbing a chair I sit next to the bed, and settle in for the long wait. She will never know.

***Cierra’s POV***

I kiss my mother and father good night and give my brother a hug, telling them I love them dearly. I wait till I am behind closed doors and let the tears fall. Gingerly climbing into bed, I curl into a ball, willing the deep throes of depression to subside and beg that sleep will catch me in its grasp. Succumbing to unconsciousness, I float away to a land of fresh pine and clear skies.

Waking with a start, I glance around my surroundings, startled and confused by my surroundings. Soft light filters through the windows, dust mites dancing in the warm beams of light. A mass of fur is curled on my side, breath coming and going in an easy rhythm of sleep. On my other side is Loki propped up in a chair, eyes closed and head hung against his chest as he too, sleeps. It must be early morning as the fire in the hearth is cold. I stretch out my stiff muscles waking Fenrir in the process. Realizing that I’m awake he yips and whines as he licks my face as the events of yesterday rush into my mind. Did my Uncle truly kill me? Or is this just a bad dream? Was I really in Valhalla? How am I here? Where is here? So many questions fill my mind, but movement to my right directs my attention to the man I love who stirs awake.

“Cierra?” His eyes light up as he collapses to the ground at the edge of the bed, clasping my hand in his. “I was so worried!” Warmth spread across my hand and I realized he was crying.

“Loki…” I whisper and wrap my free hand into his hair cradling his head against my side. “I’m here, it’s alright.”

“I thought I had lost you forever.” He whimpered and crawled into the bed, resting his head on my chest. “You passed out… I didn’t think… I thought…” He couldn’t finish the words but I knew exactly what he meant. So was it all a dream?

“I’m here, Loki.” I say again, stroking his raven hair. “You saved me and I’m not going anywhere. If this didn’t prove to me that you loved me, I don’t know what will.”

“Marry me?” His green eyes sparkle with unshed tears as he looks at me.

“I… Loki…” His question catches me off guard, but I already know the answer. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Again I want to thank you for your patience with everything. I promise I have not forgotten you or this fic. I absolutely hate leaving work unfinished. I can't believe this fic is already 2 years old! I'm thinking there will be 2 more chapters for this and it will be the end :( I guess I will have to start writing more! lol. But anywho, thank you again for your understanding and will hopefully get something up again soon! Stay Classy!
> 
> ~B.R.13


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm so very sorry for the long wait! See the end for a more info. I don't own Loki or and Marvel related characters. Plot and OC's belongs to myself and Fandoms101.

Chapter 11

Colors fly around me as servants rush around getting last minute details in place for the wedding tomorrow. A month has passed since the night in the hunting lodge. I've never be able to shake the feeling of something being amiss since we returned to the palace. Thor seems to be less boisterous and often has a distant look in his eyes. Faria has often told me about him struggling to lift Mjölnir during his training sessions.

"Cierra?" Faria's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I look at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Nodding, I turn back to looking out the window. "Just nervous, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" She stands next to me and I watch her reflection in the window.

"I just still feel like something is off. An overwhelming sense of foreboding, if you will. I just can't seem to shake it." Desperately searching for the source of my inner turmoil, I look back out the window.

"Would you like me to fetch you something to help you sleep the night?"

"I really just want to see Loki and talk to him and see what he thinks." Turning on my heel I head towards the door, but am stopped by Faria's hand on my wrist.

"Per custom, it is forbidden for you and Loki to see each other on the night before the wedding. I know you wish to see him and talk to him but I cannot allow that. I'm sorry Cierra, but we must follow custom."

Letting out a sigh, I nod and sit on the edge of the bed. "An elixir or something to help me sleep then." Nodding, Faria slips from the room. Losing myself to my thoughts again, I jump when Faria touches my arm softly.

"Something must be troubling you. You're not usually this jumpy. Here," shoving a goblet in my hands, she sits next to me, "drink this and go to sleep. It will help." I place the goblet at my mouth and drink the sweet contents down. Warmth spreads through me and the elixir starts to take its hold on my consciousness.

Black. Everything around me was black. No light, no stars, only the never ending night lay before me. I was nowhere. Turning in all directions, nothing yielded to show any clues as to where I was.

"Cierra?" My father's voice calls out all around me, echoing.

"Father!" screaming in all directions, I look for him. "Father where are you? Let me see you!"

"Alas dear child my time with you is short. Listen to me, Loki has tricked us all. The God of Mischief has revealed his true colors. He went to the Watcher and traded Prince Thor's soul for yours. You must set this right, Cierra. The God of Mischief has gone to far and has upset the balance of life and death. Only you can fix this. Right what has been wronged."

"Father? Please, what do you mean?" Waiting for a reply, I am only met with silence. Bright light grows, blinding me, forcing me to close my eyes.

Waking with a start, I sit upright panting and sweating. The words of my father resonate in my head. 'Loki has tricked us all.' Slipping from the bed, I quietly slip on a simple cover dress and leave the room without disturbing Faria. The halls are quiet as I make my way to Loki's chamber. Raising my hand, I knock quickly on the door and wait. The door creaks open revealing a very tired and disheveled Loki.

"Cierra!" His eyes light up and a smiles spreads across his lips. Ushering me inside he pulls me into his arms. "My love you know it is forbidden to see me until we are at the alter."

"I know, but I had to see you." I grip onto his shirt and snuggle into his chest.

"Is everything alright?"

"I had a terrible dream."

"I'm right here, love." He strokes my hair softly and leads me over to the bed. Perching on the edge, Loki takes my hands in his and rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "Your nightmares can't reach you out here. Not with me around."

"I'm afraid they have." Loki looks at me, confusion in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"My father… He came to me." The words get stuck in my throat but Loki remains silent. "My father… He… He told me that you-"

"That I what? I can promise you that it's not true."

"Can you promise me that Thor's soul is not in Valhalla?" Shock and surprise cross his face and he looks away to the fire. "Can you promise me?" Standing, Loki steps a few paces away keeping his back to me, remaining silent. "My father told me that you went and traded Thor's soul in exchange for mine." Standing I move to stand in front of him but he avoids my gaze. "Is this true?" Silence fills the room as I wait for his answer. "Damnit Loki, answer me!"

Startled at my outburst his eyes lock with mine. "Because I did not wish to lose you." He says after a moment.

"I knew something was off but I couldn't figure out what. Thor has been acting strange and even struggling with Mjölnir. Why would you trade your brother's soul for me? A disgraced and dishonored noble? I am nothing compared to Thor. You must take me back, Loki. You need to return me to Valhalla."

"No! I'm not going to lose you again after I just got you back." He reaches up and cradles my cheeks in both of his hands. "If anything I will take your place in Hel and have my oaf of a brothers soul returned. I cannot and will not lose you again."

"Loki, you must return me. The balance between life and death has been disturbed. I should be dead while Thor is to remain alive."

"His body will remain alive for another 11 months then fade. I would rather lose him that lose you again."

"Loki, you can't! If Thor dies from unnatural causes who do you think will be the first one to be blamed? You must take me back to Valhalla! There is no way around it. Thor is needed to maintain the balance in Asgard. Without him this city will fall into ruin. You need to take me back to Valhalla. It's the only way."

He stares at me, the inner turmoil showing in his eyes. Letting out a deep sigh, he nods, his head hanging in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: To my readers and Followers, I deeply apologize for the long wait, life got in the way. I hope to have the final chapter up sometime soon. I also apologize for the short chapter and know it will leave many of you on the edge of your seat. I don't plan on taking a year to post the final chapter and will hopefully (fingers crossed) have it up by the end of the month. Thank you every one who as given me their support and kept pestering me about posting another chapter. I really do hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thank you again!!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay Classy! B.R.13


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! T-T So sad that this is ending. Plot and OC's belong to myself and Fandoms101. Marvel character belong to Marvel and their appropriate parties. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

The massive golden doors creak open to a roaring crowd of nobles and common folk. Taking a deep breath, I enter the throne room and slowly make my way forward. The elegant gold and silver gown trails behind me as I climb the steps to the throne with Faria’s help. Reaching the top, she hands me off to Loki who offers a small smile, easing some of my nerves.

Odin’s booming voice, quiets the crowd and the ceremony begins. “My youngest son, has finally decided to wed the woman of his dreams. May their love be eternal and never waiver in the many years to come.” Odin smiles softly as he says these words, but his eyes reveal his true thoughts. He knows about Loki’s treachery and what he did to bring me back.

“The golden apple of eternal life and the Tree of Yggdrasil will bless this happy couple with young ones and love that only grows.” Loki’s hand tightens around mine causing me to glance at him. Our eyes meet and I offer a small smile which he returns. “The Bride and Groom will now exchange vows and rings.” Turning to face each other, we link both of our hands grasping the rings together.

“My Prince, my Loki, my everything. I promise to cherish each and every moment that I have with you like it is my last. I promise to love you with all my being and more. No matter the time or day, in tragedy or joy, life or death; I will always love you and keep you close to my heart.” Tears trickle own my cheeks as I say my vows. “You are the only man that I will love for the rest of my life. With this ring, I, Cierra Kaler, do wed thee with a clear and free mind and heart.” Sliding the ring on his finger, I can’t help but smile knowing that I am marrying the man of my dreams.

“My love, Cierra, you are the one person with whom I can share all that I am. I swear to you and promise to trust you and be honest with you. I promise to listen to you, respect you and support you in everything you do. I promise to laugh and play with you and grow and bend with you. I promise to cherish every day we have together like it is our last. I promise to do all of this through whatever life brings us. Riches or poverty, health or illness, through good times and bad, until the end of my days, I will cherish you. With this ring, I, Loki Laufeyson, do wed thee with a clear and free mind and heart.” Smiling, he slides the emerald and gold ring on my finger.

“May your marriage be blessed.” Odin says as he binds our two hands together then turns us towards the roaring crowd. Looking up at my now husband, I smile as best as I can through the tears. He smiles back at me then leans in and kisses me deeply. The deafening crowd fades and gives way to the soft chirping of birds. 

Opening my eyes, I look around noticing that we are back at the cottage. “Loki…”

“We have a few hours before the feast, I don’t want to spend a single moment away from you.”

“Loki-” he silences me with a finger on my lips.

“I already know what you’re going to say. I can’t let you go. Not yet. I just got you back and I can’t lose you just as fast. Bear a child first. Please. That is all I ask of you before you return. A child is all I can ask for even though I know I don’t deserve one, especially from you.” Cupping his cheek, I wipe away the tears that have escaped his eyes.

“For you, Loki, I will be happy to bear you a child.” Wrapping me in his arms he lifts me up and spins around while kissing me. Not letting me go he carries me into the cottage and over the threshold.

****-----****-----

“Push. Push now.” The midwife urges me gently and I bear down with all my might, screaming as I do. The wails of a baby mix with mine and I look up at Loki who is looking at the midwife with a giant smile on his face.

“You did well, my love.” Loki says as he turns back to me and kisses my forehead as he strokes my sweaty hair.

“Congratulations my dear, it’s a boy.” The midwife smiles as she hands me a wad of wriggling cloth. Looking down at the bundle in my arms, tears fall from my eyes in joy. The tiny face staring back at me has a tuff of dark brown hair and bright green eyes. After a moment, a squeaky gurgle of joy passes through his lips, making me laugh. 

“Eirik. His name will be Eirik. He will be forever strong like his father.”

“A beautiful name, my love.” Tears fall from Loki’s eyes as he tucks his arms around me and his new son Eirik. The midwife cleans me up using magic, as I enjoy the moments with my husband and child. Just as the midwife finishes, Odin and Frigga enter the chamber hand in hand. Loki raises a little but still holds onto me. Frigga makes her way to the other side and sits next to me.

“You poor thing, you look so tired.” She coddles me as she takes a damp rag and wipes my forehead. She looks down at my child as a smile spreads on her face.

“His name is Eirik, My Queen. Your grandson.”

“May I hold him?” She asks hoarsely, tears welling in her eyes.

“Of course.” I carefully hand her Eirik, who is looking at her in wonder.

“Congratulations, my dear.” Odin says as he moves behind his wife and looks down at his first grandson. “And congratulations to you as well, my son.”

“Thank you.” Loki says softly. I watch as Frigga and Odin adore their first grandchild and it brings tears to my eyes once again, knowing that I will soon have to say good-bye and not be a part of my sons life. Noticing my discomfort, Loki gently strokes my hair, trying to calm me down. I snuggle into his chest, wishing that this moment would never end, but still knowing it will.

“We will let you rest, dear. I know you must be tired and weary.” Frigga gives Eirik back to me with a warm smile. “Thank you my dear, you did very well.” Giving me a kiss on my forehead, she leaves the room with Odin.

“Would you like to go back to our room and rest or stay here?” Loki asks, looking at our now sleeping son.

“Take me to our room, I want to lay with you comfortably.”

“As you wish, My Queen.” I smile at his words as he lifts me up and carries me out the door with our son in my arms.

****-----****-----

Carefully laying Eirik in his crib, the tears flow unhindered from my eyes. Tonight, was the night. Tonight, was the last night I would ever be with my son. Tonight, was the last night I would ever get to be with my love. A month has passed since Eirik’s birth and the whole of Asgard was still celebrating the birth of the Prince. Arms wrap around me as Loki rests his head on my shoulder.

“Please… stay…” His voice cracks as he utters those two simple words.

“We both know I can’t.” I manage to choke out the words around the lump in my throat. Loki’s arms tighten around me, trying to pull me closer. “The longer I stay, the worse Thor will get. Please…” Loki nuzzles his head into my neck and quietly sobs. After a few minutes, Loki lifts his head and turns me around. Wordlessly he takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. Kissing me briefly, he helps me lay on the bed and get comfortable.

“I love you, Cierra.”

“I love you too, Loki.” Closing my eyes, I listen to Loki’s voice as he recites the spell. A bright flash makes me flinch then Loki’s voice is gone. I open my eyes and find myself staring at high vaulted ceilings made of gold. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I am greeted by The Watcher of Valhalla. 

“So, God of Mischief, you have returned.” Loki steps up next to me, remaining silent. “Have you come to return the soul you took?” 

Loki looks at me then nods his head once. “I have.”

“You will never be able to see her again, yet you come to return her soul to the place she belongs. Why?”

“I… I realized…” Hesitating, he looks at me then takes my hand and doesn’t look away from my eyes. “I realized the error of my actions and know that I will reap the fruits of my labor. She showed me that despite my actions, I was still able to be loved by this beautiful and enchanting woman.” He looks to The Watcher and his grip on my hand tightens. “I know I was greedy and I know that my actions were thoughtless. I was in the wrong and have realized that and will accept the consequences.”

A small huff comes from The Watcher as he moves towards us. “A true fool you are Mischief God. But a lovable fool even so. The Thunder God’s soul has been returned to Asgard. You should know, Prince, even though you have returned her soul, you still may face eternal damnation and eternity in Hel.”

“I’ll deal with it when that time comes.” Loki sneers.

“We will see, Silvertongue. Say your goodbyes and leave this place. Never return. A horse waits in the stable to take you to your family, Princess.” The Watcher turns on his heel and leaves the room through a side door. Turning, I look at my husband for the last time, memorizing his face.

“Cierra…” Tears well in his eyes, the words getting stuck in his throat.

“Shhh.” I wipe away the tears that escape and wrap my arms around him. “I know. Everything will be alright. You will be a wonderful father, Loki. Make no mistake of that. I love you and always will.”

“I will love you for all eternity.” Cupping my face, Loki leans in and kisses me deeply. In a whisper of wind, I am left standing in the hallowed halls of Valhalla’s Palace, never to see my love again.

 

**Loki’s POV**

Returning from Valhalla, I collapse to the floor and silently cry next to my son’s crib. She was gone. She was never coming back. I would never hold her in my arms again. Looking up at the bed, her body lay there, peaceful and unmoving. Focusing on her, her chest faintly rises and falls. Confused, I stand and move over to the bed and sit next to her.

“Cierra, my love?”

“Loki…” Her voice is weak and scratchy when she says my name. “I’m so tired…”

“It’s alright, love. Sleep. I will be right here, always.”

“Thank… you…” A small smile graces her lips as she grows quiet once more. Using my magic, I scan her body, hoping against all hope that there is something I can do. My hopes are dashed quickly as I encounter multiple complications throughout her entire being. Her body was shutting down on itself. No magic could reverse these effects. Realizing she wouldn’t see mornings light, I trigger the alarm for the guards to come, knowing there was little time.

“Prince Loki, where is the threat?” A guard asks as he and 4 others rush into the room, spears at the ready.

“At ease, Guards. I have need of you. Fetch the healers and my mother. Quickly.” The five men rush right back out going to arouse the people I asked for. Not to soon after, the healers come rushing in and go straight to Cierra.

“What is wrong, my Prince? How did she come to be like this?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Realizing I didn’t put much thought into an explanation, I hesitate. “I was reading by the fire when I noticed a change in her breathing. I can’t figure out what happened.”

“Loki?” Mother’s voice pulls me to look at the door. “What’s wrong, my son? Why did the guards come? What’s wrong with Lady Cierra?” All I can do is stare at her with pathetic eyes. No words form in my throat to tell her my love, my Cierra, is dying and won’t see the morn. 

“My Lord?” One of the healers approaches and bows.

“Speak quickly, my dear. What ails her?” Mother urges.

“We… We cannot find the source of her ailment. She is dying. Everything we are trying is fruitless.”

“She was perfectly healthy when I saw her at supper. How could she have declined so quickly without warning?” Odin’s voice startles everyone, as we all look to the door where he stands. “What magic has been cast on her that no healer can reverse it?”

“We are unsure, Allfather.” The healer answers.

“Loki, do you know of the spell that has been cast on her?” Odin asks me.

“I have never encountered a spell to this degree. Let alone to be so untraceable. This is beyond my magic skills.” I look back at Cierra’s dying form, again saddened that I will never see her again. Fresh tears come to my eyes as I move and sit with my love, resting her head in my lap. Strangely, I feel compelled to pray to Valhalla, in a hope against all hopes that they will grant me this one mercy. Taking her hand in mine, I carefully lay it on her chest, close my eyes and pray. A hand gently comes to rest on my shoulder, warmth spreading from their hand; Mother’s hand.

“I pray to Valhalla that they let this new mother stay here with her child and take her away so soon.” Mother’s voice is soft and calm, despite the inner turmoil she knows roils within me.

“L-loki…” Cierra’s voice, pulls me from my prayer and I open my eyes to look at her. Her eyes are dim, the light fading from their beautiful depths. She reaches up shakily with her free hand and cups my cheek. Placing my hand over hers, I lean into her touch. “B-be… str-strong for… me…”

As the last word passes her lips, her hand goes limp and falls from my face. Her eyes are closed as if she were dreaming blissfully. The room is quiet, and all is at peace. My love. My Cierra. My friend. My lover. My wife. My Queen. Until the end of my days, I will cherish you and love you.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has followed this story since the beginning. I am sorry that it took so long to finish, but we got there together! I'm really sad that this story is now finished but I am also happy that it is finished and you don't have to worry when the next update will be. I really do hope that you enjoyed this. If you cried, don't worry you were not the only one. I cried when I was writing the end of this. Please let me know what you thought of the story and if you liked it! Again I do apologize for the long wait between chapters but I really do hope you enjoyed it. Much love to all of you!
> 
> Stay Classy! B.R.13

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
